Someone Like You
by TechnicolourObscurity
Summary: Five years; it's been almost five years since Blaine's seen that smile, kissed those lips, and felt that fire that is Kurt Hummel. And now, he wants it back. The only problem, how does he get it? FutureFic
1. Chapter 1

Someone Like You

**A/N: For this story Blaine and Kurt are the same age.-Ava**

Chapter 1: Should I Stay or Should I Go?

Blaine _Anderson_, almost at the age of 25, was a very conflicted man. So many emotions and memories were whipping and whirling around in his head like leaves in the wind as he sat at the edge of his bed, watching the brunette curled up beside him sleep peacefully.

Looking down at the little black box in his hands, a sudden wave of guilt racked his body for the fifth time that morning. The sleeping brunette stirred in his sleep, sat up, and stretched. He smiled when he saw Blaine sitting adjacent to him, the sheet slipping further down his bare chest. Blaine returned the smile sadly, thinking back to the night before when he had proposed to the boy, Nathan.

***Flashback***

_Nathan Levant was presently folding and putting away laundry in the little L.A. condo he shared with his steady boyfriend; Blaine Anderson. Blaine's birthday was in a few months, and Nathan greatly needed to finish up the painting he would give to him on that special day. A colourful picture of a day they had spent in Napa Valley, viewing the vineyards and beautiful hill like scenery, graced the medium-sized canvas that Nathan owned. _

_He sighed, content with his life with Blaine, but there always seemed to be something missing in the way Blaine looked at him, where there should've been love, there was only regret in his golden eyes._

_Nathan came out of his ponderings when his hand met a small velvet box in one of Blaine's drawers. Curious, he pulled it out and paused, taking in what he had just found. Joy flowed through him as he slowly opened the box and was met with the most beautiful ring. It was a thin silver band with a small blue gem in the middle surrounded by two other small diamonds. _

_He sat down on the bed and held the box up closer to his face. He didn't hear the door open until a bang echoed through the room, he looked up quickly, but only to see Blaine standing there, his guitar case now at his feet._

_Blaine __stood __there,__frozen __on __the __spot, __and __very __alarmed. __Nathan __sat __excitedly, __looking __up __at __him __with __such __love __filled __eyes __that __Blaine __had __to __look __away __from __the __guilt __he __was __now __feeling__. __He __was __sitting __there __holding __**the **__ring,__ Kurt__'__s __ring.__The __one __Blaine __had __bought __after __graduation, __it __brought __him __great __pain __to __see __that __ring __again-__the __gems __which __he __had __personally __picked __to __match __Kurt__'__s __eyes-__were __now __in __the __hands __of __his __current __lover, __to __whom __if __he __didn__'__t __propose __to, __would __surely __leave __him. __Nathan __was __very __much __one __that __needed __to __be __reassured __when __it __came __to __his __experiences __of __love._

_When Blaine finally looked up, he crossed the room and took the ring box from Nathan, got down on one knee, and made a promise that he knew- somehow- felt so wrong. _

"_Really Blaine, hiding it in the sock drawer? I can't believe I didn't find it earlier!" _

_Blaine gave a dry laugh, "You're right, I-I just didn't know what else to do with it." It wasn't a complete lie, after the breakup, Blaine couldn't get rid of the ring, it symbolized too much; the passion, the fire. Although it had all been lost._

_No, he couldn't think about that; it's been almost five years since then, and the man sitting in front of him now was his future. He did love him…just not the way he's known love to be before- complete. There's no going back now, but why does this feel so empty?_

"_So now that we're engaged, care to celebrate?" Nathan asked in a shy voice. Blaine only nodded and lowered him onto the bed, although he was still gripping tightly onto the black box._

**_*End of Flashback*_**

Nathan watched the hallow object in Blaine's hand with a confused look on his face, although he stayed silent; which made Blaine feel even worse about what he was going to do.

Nathan knew what this was about; he'd almost expected it sooner. He reluctantly got up to put on some clothes. Once he was seated again, Blaine drew a breath and started, "This isn't fair to you, you've always been there for me." He trailed off.

"Please Blaine, just get this over with." Nathan sighed dejectedly.

"I still love him Nathan; everyday I try, harder and harder to forget about him, but I can't." Blaine paused. "I wasn't lying to you, every time I told you I loved you, it's just-"

"You loved him more" Nathan finished.

"He was everything to me Nathan, and you helped me so much to get back into the dating routine, but it won't ever change anything, nothing will." His tone lowered, "I know I'm a horrible person to propose to you and then take it back but…" Blaine trailed off.

"I won't deny that it was horrible, but you're a good person, Blaine Anderson, and if you give him half the love that you gave me, then he is one lucky man- even though there always was something missing." They both stayed quiet for a moment and collected their thoughts as Nathan rose from the bed, slipped off the ring, and placed it in Blaine's hand. Blaine held it to his heart while Nathan melancholy walked out of the room, his head lowered in acceptance.

Blaine sat there in silence for a moment and then rose to start packing his belongings. He didn't know why, but he needed to find Kurt, he needed to fix the mistake he had made almost five years ago.

He would make this right, they needed each other, and he needed his muse again. Before he left the room, he took one last glance at the empty box on the dishevelled bed. He pulled the ring from his pocket, placed it gently in the box, and tentatively put the bundle in his carry-on bag. Blaine had a lot of planning to do, though he'd rather not try.

As Blaine left the bedroom, he saw Nathan curled up on the couch near the door. When Blaine neared the door, Nathan moved toward him, handed him his daily coffee and timidly kissed his cheek for the last time. "A kiss for good luck, like always, but this time don't come back." Nathan said sadly, although understanding was heavy in his voice.

Blaine looked at him, the broken boy he had met almost three years ago, had now turned into a put together young man with Blaine's help, only to be torn back down again; waiting for someone else to pick up the pieces and try to make him whole. When all your life you've been abandoned and broken, will you ever be whole again?

With one last look at the condo, Nathan, and the home they had built together, Blaine nodded and made his way out the door, leaving behind part of himself in the process. Once outside, he could hear Nathan's soft sobs behind the door, and with a parting look- continued on his way towards his desired stop; New York.

**New York**

Upon arriving, Blaine called his manager to book him a hotel and a cab. He needed to find Kurt, and what better person to call than Noah Puckerman? After his wonderful phone call consisting of a drunken Puck celebrating his and Quinn Fabrey's engagement, he was able to get Kurt's address and away he drove.

Blaine stopped, shocked, for a moment. What was he going to say to Kurt? What if Kurt turned him away? What if he hated him? What if- no- none of that mattered; he needed to explain everything to Kurt.

When he pulled into the driveway, Blaine tried to steady his heart which was beating three times faster than it should. He slid out of the car and approached the door, ringing the bell.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed as the door opened, revealing a man who was most definitely not Kurt.

The taller man gave a nervous smile, Blaine wasn't going to lie, he was attractive; 6'2, dark honey coloured hair, and deep green eyes, ones too easy to get lost in. The man gave a great sigh and extended his hand, "Hi, I'm James Hummel-Walker, you must be Blaine Anderson". He said.

**Read and Review please! -Ava**


	2. Chapter 2

Someone Like You

**A/N: Hey readers in this chapter italic writing torwards the end of the story is their inner dialogue. Enjoy! -Ava**

Chapter 2: Through The Looking Glass

Blaine stood there, speechless, Kurt's _husband?_ James took in Blaine's expression and promptly said, "We should speak inside"

Blaine nodded and they made themselves into the Hummel-Walker household. The living room was beautifully decorated; a modern and sleek look, Kurt had obviously been the one to create the aesthetically pleasing view in from of Blaine's eyes. There were pictures around the room on the various tables and shelves. Some of Kurt and James, childhood photos- but the one that stood out the most was the moderately sized wedding photo hanging above the fireplace. Yes, James was Kurt's husband.

James watched Blaine take a seat gingerly on the plush black couch, shifting nervously. James confidently sat adjacent to him; he looked the curly haired man up and down- analyzing the infamous stranger in front of him. So this was the man his husband so seldom spoke of? Though, from the brief description Kurt had given him, he could recognize him. Blaine sat with a bitter look on his face but hid it well as James began to question him.

"So- Blaine, right? What brings you to New York?" he asked.

Blaine stared at him for a moment, many thoughts flooding his mind. He would have to lie, how could he tell James that he came to New York to find Kurt again?

Blaine swallowed his fear and spoke, "I'm a musician, started in Los Angeles about five years ago, and so I decided to try New York, different atmosphere, you know?"

James nodded, considering this for a moment before speaking again,

,

"And what brings you to my house?"

Blaine noticed the slight callousness in his voice and answered politely,

"Well I knew that Kurt was in New York, I called up some friends and thought I'd come visit him."

At least that wasn't a lie, though he did leave out the part where Kurt takes him back after they fight and then they live happily ever after. That's not going to work out as well as planned.

"Did you and Kurt lose contact- from what he's told me about your time together you seemed really close..?" Blaine stayed silent, aware that what was just asked was rhetorical. James continued, "I'm surprised that you weren't invited to the wedding," James inquired while folding his hands over his crossed legs, a smile playing on his lips at Blaine's discomfort.

The question hurt Blaine, what exactly did Kurt tell him about them? Dalton? McKinley? Every early morning arriving at each others houses with coffee, every evening spent memorizing each other, every day they spent, singing, kissing, and fighting, all of Blaine's precious memories and so many more? Had he told him about their breakups, their coffee antics, the drunken nights, about California?

"I guess we just both needed to follow our own dreams by ourselves. We were close but-" Blaine drew a short breath, "- that was years ago and now; I just want to be friends again."

James seemed satisfied with this answer. He didn't want to hurt Blaine- that much- but just scare him off a little. Kurt was his now, Blaine had had his chance.

Blaine turned to face him, it was his turn to question James, but the opening and closing of the front door stopped him.

"James, you got something in the mail from-" Kurt stopped himself mid-sentence just before taking in the scene directly in front of him. Blaine Anderson, sitting in _his_ living room across from _his_husband. Kurt's eyes widened, his _husband_ and Blaine, together…

Blaine saw Kurt enter the room, his heart- along with his jaw- dropped at once. Kurt looked just as amazing as he did five years ago. Tall, slim, hair perfectly coiffed, and dressed fabulously as always. There was something different about him though, Kurt used to walk with such confidence, such power, that you couldn't stop yourself from staring. Now he took slow, counted steps, similar to how you would approach a feeble animal.

Kurt stared back at Blaine. He was as short as before yet skinnier, his black curls were no longer gelled down, and his hazel eyes now a deep brown. Blaine looked good, better than he'd expected. Kurt always thought that if they had ever saw each other again that Blaine would look as broken and distressed as the day they had parted ways, but Kurt's not aware of the dapper façade Blaine can conform to when needed.

Kurt tore his eyes away from Blaine, turned to his husband, and spoke softly,

"James, you got a package from your boss, maybe you should go see what it is."

James hesitated, but saw the expression on his husband's face. He reluctantly sighed, grabbed his keys, and left the house; the slam of the door echoing throughout the now silent home.

Blaine began to speak, but Kurt cut him off,

"I'll go make some coffee, just…stay there"

Kurt hurried out of the room and into the kitchen, busying himself with coffee while Blaine sat and picked lint off his jeans, wondering what he was going to say to Kurt.

He poked his head out of the kitchen and asked,

"Do you still drink your coffee with-"

"Two cream, two sugars, yeah." Blaine finished.

Kurt put them on a tray, brought them out and placed it on the coffee table between them. They both reached for their coffees, avoiding each other's hands whilst gripping the china mugs. Sitting back, the silence continued until Kurt spoke quietly,

"How have you been?"

_How __have __I __been, __how __have __I __been? __We __don__'__t __see __each __other __for __five __years __and __that__'__s __what __you __say?_ Blaine thinks, but aloud he answers,

"Well. And you?"

He hates this, speaking this formal. They've slept together for Pete's sake! But that was before all this.

"Same here" Kurt replied, taking a tentative sip from his coffee.

They fortuitously glance at each other before quickly looking away, not wanting to make eye contact again. At least they can both feel that feeling, the one where your pulse quickens and you can hear your heart beating in your ears and wonder if the world can too. It's nice to feel this way after feeling so empty for so long, but it also hurts. Why can't Kurt feel this was about James anymore?

"Kurt, I know what happened back then was horrible for both of us, but before we were even together, we were best friends and I was wondering if we could try that again, being friends…"

Blaine is so forward; he continues to ramble until Kurt intervenes,

"Blaine why are you here"?

It was out there now, maybe a little harshly but Kurt needed to know.

Blaine sighed and leant forward to put his face in his hands before asking,

"Would you like the truth or what I told James?

"The truth would be nice, we've always been honest with each other, I mean besides…"

"Yeah I remember."

Blaine tells him everything, about the recording contract, Nathan, the proposal, and how he got there. He finishes with telling Kurt how he came to New York to see him, and maybe be with him, but it was too late for that now.

Kurt's breath hitched at that, during all this time he's always hoped that Blaine would come to him, tell him exactly what he has now. How he wants him, needs him, he is Blaine's muse and Blaine is his but…now they can't be together. They can't, Kurt wouldn't do that to James, because he married James, not Blaine.

Kurt did not reply to Blaine, because Blaine knew, he knew his answer. They sat there, revisiting their memories to find a time when their relationship was easy, happy.

"I think we should start over, we've always been friends." Kurt whispered to the empty air.

Blaine looked up at him and gave him one of those blinding smiles,

"Thank you, for listening to me."

"You know I always have." Kurt said.

_Friends_, Blaine thought, this is a good place to start, he's not going to give up on Kurt now that he's back in his life. Always have hope and courage, that's what they've taught each other. They drink their now lukewarm coffee and chat about the years they've spent apart, neither of them mentioning their partners, only personal achievements.

"I should go." Blaine whispers sadly as he sees the sun setting outside the window.

"Where are you staying?" Kurt questions.

"I-I don't know, the Hilton, I think" Blaine replies,

"You should stay here" Kurt offers. _It__'__s __been __so __long__…_

"No, no I couldn't." Blaine denies. _I __can__'__t._

"I insist, we don't bite." Kurt laughs nervously. _Please __don__'__t __leave__…_

"My manager will call; meetings and stuff" Blaine states. _I __can__'__t __see __you __with __him__…_

"Don't be a stranger." Kurt said while putting on a smile that Blaine sees right through.

_You already are. _

"I'll stop by." Blaine promises. _I__'__ll __always __come __back __to __you._

They make their way to the door opting out of a hug and instead taking a moment to gaze at each other, it's really been too long. Blaine leaves with a lasting glance and makes his way to his car. When inside, he sits there and sobs silently; he can't believe he gave Kurt up all those years ago. Kurt collapses behind the closed door, his emotions identical to Blaine's.

**Read and Review Please!- Ava**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I sincerely apologize for not** **updating this sooner. I had this chapter planned out and half of it written on my computer but then the ideas for 3 other stories come to my head. Boo for my negligence. I can't say for sure but for somewhat of schedule I'll try to update ONE of my stories once a week so next week, or earlier depending when it's done, I'll update Who Owns Your Heart. If I get it done sooner it'll be up. Enjoy!**

**Schedule:**

**February 4 (Or sooner) : Who Owns Your Heart**

**February 11 (Or sooner) : Someone Like You**

**-Ava  
><strong>

Chapter 3: This Ain't A Scene It's A Goddamn Arms Race

As Blaine drove away from Kur- Kurt and his husband's house he began to feel the guilt sink in. What did he expect? To be able to come back and have Kurt come back to him again, it's never that easy. To be honest he kind of ambushed Kurt, maybe there was a chance. The look on Kurt's when he saw Blaine gave away something, pain, regret, not matter the case it was something.

Blaine shouldn't have lied to Kurt. He didn't really have a place to stay but there was no way he could stay with Kurt…and his husband. _I shouldn't feel this jealous_ he thought. After all they gave each other up long ago, making a huge mistake in the decision. Blaine shook his head clear of these thoughts and pulled out his phone to call Puck, he really needed a place to stay.

"Hey Blaine, my man, what do you need?" Puck slurred into the phone, obviously drunk.

Quinn reached across to grab the phone out of her fiancée's hand.

"Blaine it's me, do you need anything."

"Yeah, thanks Quinn, I was wondering if I could stay with you guys for a few days. I didn't think to find a place to stay."

Blaine heard whispering in the background before Quinn replied,

"Sure you can stay here, is the futon in the extra bedroom okay?"

"Of course, anything is fine." Blaine sighed in relief; a hotel would be quite expensive.

"Great I'll just text you the address" Quinn chirped into the phone.

Blaine typed the address into the GPS and made his way to Puck and Quinn's apartment. When he arrived, Quinn escorted him to his room and helped him unpack a few of his belongings. When asked, Quinn had replied that Puck had already passed out in their room before Blaine had arrived. She then proceeded to show Blaine where everything was kept, washer, dryer, bathroom, toiletries, ect. Blaine thanked her and excused himself to shower, hoping the steaming water would wash away some of the woeful feelings he kept locked away.

After Blaine had showered and changed for bed, he lay under the covers, seeking comfort but knowing there was no one to turn to. He began to drift off until he heard the bedroom door squeak. A small amount of light flooded the room and Quinn came into view. She noticed how small Blaine looked swaddled up in the wool blankets. The hurt and surprise evident on his face, and Quinn took pity on him. He was like a little boy seeking help from the big, bad monster in his closet. She crept closer and sat on the edge of the futon.

"Hey Blaine". She whispered to the sleepy boy in front of her.

"Hi". Blaine replied meekly.

"Are you okay; it seems like you had a rough day?" She confronted, concerned. Blaine remained silent, not meeting her gaze. He wasn't sure if he had the nerve to ask her this to her face.

"Why…why didn't you tell me about James?" Blaine asked quietly, almost a whisper.

Quinn was excepting a question like this but was at a loss for words when asked.

"I-I don't know, I didn't want to hurt you, but I see that was wrong, it hurt more this way."

Blaine nodded solemnly and turned to face her completely.

Quinn may not have said anything about James but she was kind enough to let him stay that was as much as he could ask at the moment. They were never really close in high school considering Blaine transferred in senior year. He was glad that she cared about him though; he always thought that they would be good friends.

Quinn leaned forward and kissed Blaine on the forehead; she pulled up the blanket and walked toward the door. He really was like a child.

_**A Week Later**_

Blaine climbed out of bed for another repetitive day. He hadn't heard from Kurt so he assumed that Kurt didn't want to talk to him. It made sense after all. He had gone to a few meetings that day, record labels, transfer form, overall it was quite boring. Puck had just entered the room and made his way to sit with Blaine on the couch.

"Hey man, how are you holding up?" Blaine sighed and leant further back into the couch.

"Good I hate meetings though."

"Hey I hate to piss on your parade but I got something to tell you." Puck said nervously.

He then continued to explain to Blaine how it was really expensive to have him stay there between the wedding and expenses, they were kind of broke.

"I really hate to have to tell you this but we won't make you leave until you have someplace else to stay."

Blaine nodded sadly and went to grab his laptop, checking places and prices.

_**A Few Days Later**_

Puck had just finished getting of the phone when he turned towards Blaine and stated,

"Hey I might have a place you could stay, an old buddy of mine."

"I swear to God Puck if its some criminal or drug dealer!"

"No, no nothing like that, just baggage you know?"

"Well who doesn't have baggage?" Quinn asked, entering the room and coming up beside Puck.

"Noah why don't you give Blaine that address and he can go by after we eat?" She suggested with a smirk.

Blaine promptly agreed and went to pack up a few of his things; maybe it wouldn't be so bad. They all sat around the table eating while Blaine tried to pry some information about whose place he was going to. Hell he didn't even know if they were a guy or girl, he was putting a little too much trust in these two. They cleaned up and it was decided that Puck would drive Blaine over.

"If you like it, call me and I'll bring your stuff by later." Puck said.

They drove for a good twenty minutes until they stopped outside a modern looking apartment complex. This neighbourhood wasn't too bad and seemed to be okay in the evening. Blaine pulled the slip of paper out of his pocket and closed the car.

"I swing by later, just call." Puck said before driving off.

He made his way up through the door and up the stairs. He saw room 225 and paused before knocking, preparing himself for anything.

The door began to open and a familiar figure appeared in the door frame, Santana. She says nothing for a moment before pulling Blaine into her arms.

The pulled back and she said,

"Wow you are the last person I expected to be at my doorstep, eyebrows."

Blaine gave a dry laugh and asked,

"So you knew I was in town or…"

"Oh I knew everything, quite an ass Puck for kicking you out."

Blaine shrugged and bent down to grab his bag.

"I understand, they need their space."

Santana seemed angered by this and replied,

"Just because it's inconvient for them to not "sex it up" all the time isn't an excuse to not be a good friend."

"Well that's what I've got you for…right?" Blaine asked hoping she wouldn't make him leave now.

Santana rolled her eyes and replied,

"Come in hobbit, let's get you sorted out."

Santana led Blaine around the apartment. With all the essentials down, Blaine couldn't help by eye the blanket and pillow lying on the couch. Santana had shown him the guest room but had quickly swept him past the closed door that he assumed was her bedroom. Maybe she liked to nap on the couch?

After Blaine had placed his bag in his new room and texted Puck to bring his things by, Santana grabbed two beers and gestured for them to sit on the couch. She looked on him with pity, waiting for him to let out all his anger and frustration. When he stayed silent she said,

"You know I never liked James. When Kurt first introduced him to us he was such a drag, kept giving me looks every time I ordered another drink. He's sure got Kurt in line though; the boy hasn't had a drink or gone to the bar with us in months."

Blaine sighed before simply replying,

"I don't like him."

Santana looked at him with a dumbfound expression.

"Well of course you don't like him; he's married to the love of your life!"

Blaine's façade broke a little when the realization of what Santana had just said was painfully true.

"I just wish I could go back, fix everything, take back what both of us said and did."

Santana softened a little, he was so fragile. A different person from the bashful, dapper boy she met many years ago. He had also been "soft" so to speak but not like this. It was like he was no longer a whole person. And to her best guess, he probably hadn't been since the breakup.

"So Puck told you about Nathan and the breakup and everything." Blaine asked quietly.

Santana only nodded, distantly, thinking about her own mistakes and mishaps.

They were silent for a while, in each others somewhat comforting company. They had gone long past judging each other.

Blaine broke the silence by asking,

"So what happened to you and Brittany?" sensing that they were most definitely not together anymore.

Santana looked as if she had told this story so many times; it still affected her so much though.

"She finally realized she was too good for me and left." Santana briefly explained, voice slightly cracking.

"But wh-" Blaine began.

"Just leave it Blaine!" Santana snapped, clearly very much hurting.

She had hurt everyday since the day Brittany had left her, much like with Kurt and Blaine. Santana had beaten herself up over it everyday, she had made Brittany leave, she deserved to be alone. She could only hope that Brittany was happier now, with someone that could treat her right, someone that's not her. Blaine could see she was close to tears and moved to sit beside her on the couch, pulling her into his arms.

Santana resisted at first, she had always refused peoples help, claiming to be perfectly fine. She gave in eventually and began to sob into Blaine's chest. No one had ever held her in hard times besides Brittany; nobody had ever comforted her because he repeatedly pushed them away. She knew that if she was to live with Blaine she had to let him in a bit, because she knew he would do just that with her.

After her sobs died down, Santana sat up and scooted across the couch from Blaine, their feet meeting in the middle. She paused for a moment before stating,

"People say the L.A. will soften you up while New York will make you hard and cold."

Blaine shook his head before replying,

"I don't believe that one bit. L.A. is the place that made me this way."

"No Blaine, you made yourself this way."

Blaine paused, considering one what had been one the most important pieces of information given to him lately. He had no one to blame but himself, and he knew that, but Kurt was also at fault as well. Blaine had to be the one to make this right though, Kurt had moved on and succeeded, Blaine didn't, but he couldn't help but feel that Kurt still felt something for him, he had to.

Santana took a long drink of her beer, obviously tired of the sorrow ridden conversation.

"Why don't we watch a movie, something with blood and violence?" Santana suggested to end the conversation. Blaine nodded and she moved to skim through her collection when the doorbell rang.

"That's probably Puck with my stuff." Blaine said, moving to go to the door. Santana shooed him back to the couch before saying,

"If it Puck, I'd like to give him a piece of my mind."

She pulled the front door open, putting on her best bitch face. Blaine had since moved and had just grabbed Kill Bill when Santana stated,

"Hummel, what the _hell_ are you doing here?"

**:0 -Ava**


End file.
